In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as tablets, PDAs, and smartphones have been developed. Most of electronic apparatuses of these types include touchscreen displays to facilitate input operation performed by users.
The user can instruct the portable electronic apparatus to execute functions which are associated with menus or objects that are displayed on the touchscreen display, by touching the menu or objects on the touchscreen display by the finger.
The user can cause the touchscreen display to display handwritten characters, by writing characters on the touchscreen display by the stylus or finger. Although there are the cases where the user wishes to erase displayed handwritten characters, the user has a sense of operation which is different from a sense which the user has when the user erases characters written on paper. Therefore, the user may have a feeling that something is wrong when the user erases the displayed characters.